Belvedere
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Squalo siempre supo que Takeshi no iba a poder soportar eternamente, pero ya no es cosa suya. Él se lo advirtió desde el principio. 80-S. Lemon, oneshot.


Si la memoria no le falla, lleva al menos siete meses sin pisar ese aeropuerto, sin embargo no ha cambiado mucho. Quizá haya algunas cuantas macetas nuevas con plantas descoloridas desperdigadas por la terminal y un par de comercios diferentes, y por supuesto que las personas que transitan por ahí no son las mismas, pero estas últimas a él no le importan, así que puede asegurar que todo sigue exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Sin embargo, llegar a un lugar que conoce bien no le hace sentir precisamente mejor. Está cansado, malhumorado, estresado e insomne, pero ya está ahí y no tiene más remedio que arrastrar desganado su maleta y caminar hasta la salida en busca de un taxi, con recordatorios a la progenitora de todas aquellas personas que tienen la desgracia de cruzar por su camino.

Lo que le pasa es que realmente él no quiere estar ahí. Hasta hace apenas unas horas, se encontraba felizmente asesinando bastardos en Verona, pero entonces a Xanxus se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enviar a su perro en una misión especial porque ninguno de los otros estaba disponible. Y lo peor del caso es que no puede negarse precisamente porque es el más fiel seguidor del Jefe Varia y si se atreve a contradecirlo seguramente el siguiente bastardo muerto en la lista sería él mismo. Lo intentó, pero por supuesto, no funcionó. Orden dada, orden cumplida.

Es en medio de su autocompadecimiento(o berrinche infantil, como prefiera llamársele) cuando se le ocurre levantar la mirada y cae en la cuenta de que es una de las personas con la peor suerte de este mundo porque justo a unos treinta pasos, recargado en la puerta de un Volvo S80 azul –cómo no- , está aquello por lo que evitaba volver. El moreno se mira distraídamente la muñeca por ratos y revisa sabrá qué cosa en el móvil, pero seguramente es algo importante dado que observa la pantalla con una concentración tal que Squalo jura y perjura haber visto un par de veces en su vida, y una de ésas es cuando entrenan juntos. La verdad sí, le sorprende encontrárselo, pero sabe que no es una casualidad de la vida, y le repatea el hecho de pensar que no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso con sus acciones. No entiende cómo carajos ha logrado enterarse Takeshi de su regreso a Japón; sin embargo, y por alguna razón que no alcanza a comprender, se acerca al coche y lo mira fieramente. El menor le sonríe y abre la puerta.

Squalo presiente que todos sus asuntos van a quedar relegados a segundo término.

* * *

Apenas y logra abrir la puerta de la habitación porque ya tiene a su alumno encima, devorándole la boca con la ansiedad que ha tenido guardada por todos esos meses. Cuando entran, la cierra de una patada y comienza a quitarle el saco a Takeshi mientras se frota desesperadamente contra la erección ajena. Por lo general es Squalo quien toma la iniciativa, pero hoy comprende que el moreno tiene las riendas porque jamás le ha mordido con tanta saña ni le ha jalado con tanta fuerza el cabello recogido en una coleta que pronto es deshecha por los hábiles dedos de su alumno. Aun a pesar de la situación, debe admitir que eso le gusta, porque la manera lujuriosa en la que lo mira Yamamoto mientras le baja el cierre del pantalón es casi igual a la manera en la que mira a las personas que está a punto de matar y eso le excita. Le clava las uñas en el cuello y su alumno gime, complacido.

Mientras Takeshi le mete los dedos por atrás y él trata de no gritar de placer, se acuerda de cuando el menor se le declaró. En realidad no sabe quién de los dos cantó primero pero sí está seguro de que fueron los labios ajenos los que eliminaron la poca distancia que había entre ellos. No se lo trató de impedir porque también llevaba tiempo deseando probar la boca del Vongola, pero cuando Yamamoto le dijo entre susurros que le quería desde que tenía quince años, se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder con un peso tan grande sobre los hombros. Optó entonces por no responderle con palabras sino que le dedicó un beso hambriento y el otro se dejó llevar, extasiado. Sus manos entonces no eran tan ásperas como ahora, y no le exigía tanto como….

Se le va el hilo del recuerdo justo en el momento en el que siente como su alumno se le encaja muy profundo y lo maldice en voz alta, pero el _hijodeputa_ se confunde con un gemido y hasta se le olvida lo que iba a decirle después. Se aparta el cabello a un lado, apoya las manos con firmeza en la pared, levanta un poco más la cadera y con un movimiento firme termina de metérselo dentro. Escucha el _Ah, Squalo_ que acaba de soltar el otro y vuelve a repetir la acción, ganándose a cambio una caricia en la entrepierna.

Comienzan entonces un tira y afloja extremadamente delicioso en el cual lo único que pueden hacer es gritar como si en eso se les fuera el alma y moverse lo más rápido que se los permite el cuerpo, no porque quieran que termine pronto sino porque les hace falta más. Superbi se debate entre girarse para verle la cara o besarle pero no hace ninguna de las dos cosas porque cuando lo intenta, el menor le toma de la cintura y le da una embestida mas dolorosa que placentera. Y no es que sea precisamente un experto en comportamiento humano ni en lenguaje corporal pero se da cuenta casi desde el principio. A Yamamoto algo le pasa y aunque no se lo diga con palabras lo siente en cada roce producido entre ambos, sin embargo, él tampoco pregunta nada, principalmente porque está disfrutando mucho del sexo y no quiere arruinarlo con cursilerías. Por ahora prefiere disfrutar de la sensación de tenerlo adentro y de la fricción entre la mano del ex beisbolista y su miembro.

Él es quien se corre primero. Lo hace sin mayor aviso que un jadeo excepcionalmente fuerte y termina manchando las sábanas con su semen, que ya de por sí están empapadas en sudor. El otro le sigue instantes después no sin antes regalarle otro par de embestidas salvajes, y a pesar de que siente algo húmedo escurrirle por las piernas no le pide que se salga, y el menor tampoco lo hace. Se quedan quietos unos minutos aun tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo y después es el mismo tiburón quien se desploma en el colchón. Por ahora está satisfecho.

-¿Quieres algo?

La voz de Takeshi se le antoja muy extraña ahora que deja escapar palabras y no gemidos. Asiente sin ganas y escucha cómo se levanta y trajina en la pequeña cantina de la habitación, mientras él se mantiene boca abajo con la espalda descubierta. Todavía siente el trasero adolorido, pero puede jurar que ese ha sido uno de los mejores polvos que han echado juntos. De hecho, hasta puede calificárselo como uno de los mejores de toda su vida, porque ni siquiera Dino logró hacerle sentir tan caliente cuando eran jóvenes y no siente el mismo placer morboso cuando Xanxus se lo tira. Le alegra comprobar que Yamamoto ha aprendido de todo con él.

(¿Y si realmente él fue quien aprendió de Yamamoto?)

-Toma- le dice el moreno, tendiéndole un vaso lleno de vodka. El tiburón se incorpora y lo olisquea antes de ingerir un sorbo. No está nada mal, pero no reconoce la marca. No importa. Es alcohol y con eso le basta.

Ninguno habla. Uno porque no quiere y el otro porque no sabe cómo empezar la plática. Por lo usual se quedan callados después de follar, pero esta ocasión el silencio es distinto porque es muy pesado y eso a la larga lo saca de quicio. Y cuando por fin está a punto de gritarle para que hable de una buena vez, el ex beisbolista se le adelanta y piensa que es mejor no interrumpirle y dejarle que diga lo que quiera porque si no jamás va a poder seguir con su vida.

-No dijiste que vendrías…-comienza Takeshi, sin mirarlo, con las manos fuertemente aferradas al vaso de vodka que sostiene.

-No tengo por qué decir a dónde voy o a dónde dejo de ir.

-Ya lo sé, pero pude haber preparado tu llegada.

-Has ido hasta el aeropuerto por mí, ¿no? ¿Qué más querías? ¿Llevarme a cenar y traerme rosas? – espetó en un tono burlón. El otro le miró fijamente.

-Déjalo así. ¿Qué te trae de regreso?

-Asuntos de Varia que ni a ti ni a Vongola deberían de interesarles- responde, cortante, antes de revirar pregunta con pregunta- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que vendría?

-Me lo contó Lussuria cuando hablé por teléfono con él anoche. Dijo que venías solo y me dio el número del vuelo. Quería que yo viniera por ti.- Squalo bufa y anota en su fuero interno que tiene que partirle la cara a aquel idiota cuando regrese.

-¿Y qué coño hacías tú hablando con Lussuria?

-Asuntos de Vongola que ni a ti ni al resto de Varia deberían de interesarles.

Squalo lo piensa seriamente. Piensa en serio en darle un golpe en la cara, pero no puede porque se siente completamente jodido. Se contenta con insultarle de todas las maneras que conoce (y que realmente son muchas). Takeshi ni le responde, pero aprovecha un momento de distracción para pasarle los dedos por la espalda en un gesto más tierno que lujurioso y contraatacar sus groserías justamente con lo que Squalo más se temía oír.

-¿Por qué no habías venido a verme antes?

Conque eso era. Ahí estaba el quiz del asunto, la razón de que casi le haya perforado el culo y le haya dejado marcas y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Ya sabía que detrás de ese "No dijiste que vendrías" había un mensaje cifrado, y es realmente un "No ME dijiste que vendrías", así, con el "Me" en mayúsculas, negritas, bold y subrayado. Si bien no esperaba otra cosa, le desespera el hecho de tener que tocar otra vez ese tema siendo que ya lo habían zanjado hace mucho. Aun así, le responde con toda la saña de la que es capaz, esperando que su alumno se dé cuenta de que no es el momento para discutir el asunto.

-No sé cuántas veces quieras que te lo repita, pero no tengo tiempo. He estado muy ocupado. Además, ¿quién dice que he venido a verte? Ya te dije que vine a resolver asuntos de Varia.

Y no está mintiendo. Al menos, no del todo. De hecho, siempre que Squalo tiene tiempo, Takeshi está ocupado en alguna misión o viceversa. Algo que el tiburón siempre hace es anteponer sus obligaciones a su vida personal aun por más increíble que parezca, y eso fue algo que acordaron desde la primera vez. "No hables de esto con nadie, no me pidas algo formal y sobre todo, no quieras que yo deje las cosas que hago para estar contigo", fueron las palabras exactas que le dijo el maestro a su alumno mientras se relamía el semen ajeno de la mano. Takeshi lo aceptó entonces, pero en su fuero interno el mentor estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo, y justamente ahora estaba presenciando el momento en el que Yamamoto exige su compensación por tres años de sexo y besos en la oscuridad. Se acuerda entonces de por qué no había querido regresar a Japón.

-Pero sí tuviste tiempo para largarte a Austria, ¿no?

-¿Qué, te molesta?

Ve como se muerde el labio antes de contestar. Típico de él eso de ser tan indeciso, así que trata de ayudarlo un poco. Se incorpora, hace amago de besarle y le acaricia suavemente el pene flácido, tratando de revivirlo. Lo que sí es que quiere la segunda ronda, pero primero quiere jugar otro poco. Así le va a saber mejor.

-Pues sí. Si me molesta.

La cara que entonces pone Squalo ha de ser épica porque jura que en la boca de Yamamoto se dibuja una sonrisa burlona. Ocurre que no está acostumbrado a tanta rebeldía por su parte y no puede evitar desencajar las facciones del rostro, pero se recupera en seguida y le hace frente, imponiéndose con la autoridad que le confieren los ocho años que le lleva de gane. No le parte la cara ahí mismo porque todavía quiere saber sus razones. Lo tienta otro poco.

-¿Y por qué carajos te importa tanto? Ya te dije que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es muy mi problema. No sé por qué te interesa tanto

-Te acostaste con otro.

-¿Qué?

-Que sé que te acostaste con otro, en Austria. Era de los Von Branberg, ¿no? El hijo menor del Don. Te lo follaste después de la cena que ofreció su padre en el palacio Belvedere en honor a ti y al estúpido acuerdo que Xanxus te hizo firmar con ellos.

Si antes pensaba que lo increíble era que Yamamoto se hubiera rebelado, ahora ya no sabe si es eso, el hecho de que lo hubiera espiado o el que tuviera los huevos suficientes de ir y hacerle una escenita de celos. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan en serio? Sí, se había acostado con el mocoso de los Von Branber, pero tampoco es para que arme tanto drama por una simple sesión de sexo. En momentos así, de verdad no sabe si es idiota o se hace.

-A ver. – Comienza, tratando de armarse de toda la paciencia que le es posible- ¿Desde hace cuánto me estás espiando? ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin esto, Yamamoto? Si se me pega la gana puedo ir y follarme al mismo Papa sin tener que venir a rendirte cuentas por eso. No eres Xanxus como para que yo tenga que andar pidiéndote permiso para todo.

-Pero...Yo pensé que…

Siente que se ha equivocado, pero ya es muy tarde para remediarlo. Cuando menos se da cuenta ya está frente a frente con el otro y ya ha alzado la voz más de lo usual. Lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude con fuerza y aunque sabe que está mal, no puede detenerse. Le han prendido la mecha y ya no tiene idea de cómo apagarla.

-¿Es que no te queda claro? Tú y yo no somos nada. No trates de reclamarme porque no tienes derecho a hacerlo. No eres mi novio, no somos una pareja feliz y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esto sólo es sexo. ¿Ya te entra en la cabeza o no?

-Ah, vale. Lo comprendo.

Definitivamente ha metido la pata bien profundo. Lo confirma cuando ve que Takeshi ya se está vistiendo lo más aprisa que puede y no le contesta aún por mas gritos que le dirija. Ahora es él quien está cabreado, sin embargo, no tiene idea de cómo hacer para que deje de buscar sus cosas y vuelva con él a la cama. Recurre entonces a su última opción y se da cuenta de que está mas desesperado de lo que quiere admitir.

-Si te largas, ten por seguro que jamás te voy a dejar volver.

Logra su cometido. Takeshi se detiene con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y baja la mirada como hace siempre que pelean y se rinde. Sabe que pronto va a poder regodearse por haber ganado aquella discusión. Pero no lo hace. No alcanza a hacerlo, porque Yamamoto se marcha sin más, dando un portazo. Sin voltear a verlo, sin decirle nada.

Simplemente va.

Squalo se queda boca arriba en la cama durante un buen rato sin sentirse capaz de mover un solo músculo. La cabeza le da vueltas y está demasiado intranquilo como para intentar dormir, pero tampoco puede quedarse ahí por siempre. Necesita pensar. Mejor dicho, necesita no pensar.

Se le ocurre entonces levantarse y servirse otra copa para ver si eso le aclara la mente. Rebusca entre las botellas y se encuentra con una de vodka abierta, la que seguramente uso Yamamoto antes y que pone, "Belvedere" en la etiqueta. Aunque no quiere, no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas de la ironía y se bebe la mitad de un golpe mientras le resbala la otra por el cuello. Se imagina entonces que Yamamoto está lamiendo el vodka que se escurre con total devoción y casi de inmediato se le vuelve a poner duro el pene. Jadea, pero sigue bebiendo. Todavía le falta un poco para tocar el fondo.

Squalo no puede evitar sentirse un poquito culpable entonces.


End file.
